Beckendorf and the Infirmary: Story 2
by Ryan Ford
Summary: Please read The Bronze Dragon Rewritten Ending Part 1 first. I rewrote the ending of Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon. Beckendorf and Silena take off while Percy was put in jail. Read the following to see what happened to Beckendorf.


_**Please read The Bronze Dragon Alternate Ending first.**_

**I'm using Roman names instead of the Greek names.**

**Hermes- Mercury**

**Athena- Minerva**

**Aphrodite- Venus**

**Apollo- Apollo**

**

* * *

**

I was still a little weak from the ants spitting acid on me and now I was a little nervous, I had finely gotten the courage to ask Silena Beauregard out and I had worked up a lot of strength to ask her, now I couldn't stop shaking.

Silena was holding my hand and I wondered if she felt me shaking like a freaken idiot.

I looked back at Percy and Annabeth, Percy seemed to have gotten spit with acid or something because his shoe was missing and he needed Annabeth for support, that and I could see the bright red foot from here, I thought we should take Percy to the Infirmery to get his foot looked at from one of the Apollo kids.

"So like, what should we do now that the games over?" I asked Silena to break the awkward silence.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary."

I groaned "No I don't need to, I'm feeling perfectly fine, though I think Percy needs to go." Silena gave me a look and I could tell she wasn't fooled. How did girls always know when guys were in pain?

"Don't you lie to me Charlie Beckendorf, I know you better then your own mother does and I can currently tell when your lying or injured."

I felt like hanging my head and muttering, "Sorry" and I almost did but I caught myself in time. "Gee my girlfriend acts like my mother!" I said.

Silena smiled and I realized my mistake "Sorry I..."

"It's okay." Silena interupted "I would love to be your girlfriend."

I grinned like a big fool for several long awkward minutes, but I finely shook it off when I remembered Silena was taking me to the infirmary and I began to think of different ways I could run away from her, I wondered how may times she would march me off to the infirmary and I began to rethink this whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing, if there's one place I hate it's the infirmary.

I hoped Annabeth would take Percy to the infirmery too. I firmly believe that saying, 'Misery likes company,' I certainly wanted company while the children of Apollo tortured me.

I looked back at them and saw that they had been stopped by three Minerva kids and one of them was pointing a dagger at Percy. Wait a minute, it was Annabeth, why was she pointing a dagger at him? And why was she marching him off to the right like a POW? "Uh Silena, the game is over right?"

"Of course it is," Silena said.

"Then why is Annabeth marching Percy off like he's her prisoner?"

Silena laughed. "Annabeth's weird that's all, don't worry about it I'm sure she's just a playing around with him." I gave Silena a weird look, my gut told me she was keeping something from me. I acted like I had forgotten all about it, but I made a mental to ask Percy later.

We walked in silence the rest off the way and when we got to the infirmary, Silena began barking orders at the Apollo kids, telling them to treat me. I started to tell them I was fine and Silena was being an over protective mother, when somehow I ended up on a cot and Will Solace was leaning over me, treating my wounds.

After I finely got out of that dreadful place Silena departed from me to go freshen up in the Venus cabin before the campfire sing-along.

I was walking towards the Vulcan cabin to ask my brothers and sisters about the game when Percy ran over to me and exclaimed, "Where have you been? I've been sitting in a jail cell while Annabeth won the game!"

"What?" I asked. "The game was over, by the time we were done messing with the dragon."

Percy shook his head. "No, it was still going on and the girls planned everything so we would be out of the game."

"What? that's impossible they couldn't have planned all that."

"I wouldn't put it past Annabeth," Percy said.

I had to agree with him, if there was one person who could plan all that it would be Annabeth, and if there was one person who could distract me it would be Silena! "Why those little...!" I said not sure what to call them. "I am so going to get back at them!"

Percy grinned, like we were on the same page. "What do you have in mind?"

I scratched my chin. "I have a couple ideas," I lied. Percy nodded realizing that I had no clue.

"I know of a couple guys who would love to get back at a girl and who are incredible at pranks." He nodded toward Travis and Conner Stoll, the two twin brothers and sons' of Mercury.

They came over to us and Travis said, "Conner as an idea that should blow them to kingdom come."

"What?" I asked.

Conner leaned toward us and cleared his throat.

* * *

**I'll write a sequel to this one soon, plus I'll be writing one that explains what happened to Conner and Travis and how they were captured by Katie Gardner.**


End file.
